Military Publishing Company of the Krakozhian FPR
The Military Publishing Company of the Krakozhian FPR (Krakozhian: Vojenny Izdateľstvo/''Војенны Издательство''; VI) is a state publishing house in Krakozhia focusing on books and magazines about military science, history, and technology. It was created in December 1955. The VI has around 430 employees, of which roughly 100 are KLA officers. Its publications include Flying Review, Radio Amateur, and Model Building Today. Army Panorama Army Panorama is a monthly soldier's magazine for members of the Krakozhian People's Army, although it has a much wider readership that includes young people outside the military and soldiers' wives, and it is estimated that only 5-6% of the readership are military personnel. The magazine is printed in colour with each edition typically having around 80 to 100 pages and the average publication run being 1,557,000 copies. Army Panorama is meant to to represent the armed forces in an accessible, entertaining way, and is effectively the magazine equivalent of the more politically oriented military weekly newspaper Narodna Armija (Народна Армија; People's Army). Despite its comparatively high price (8 zlotys), Army Panorama is popular among soldiers, primarily due to the clothed pin-ups of women that appear in each issue. Models are often chosen from the army's female civilian employees, and locations such as military hospitals are used for shooting. Flying Review Flying Review is a monthly magazine focusing on civil and military aviation, with the first edition being published in 1952, although it was published by the Society for Sports and Technology then and was only transferred to the VI in 1960. The magazine is sold at a cost of 12 zlotys. Radio Amateur Radio Amateur is a monthly magazine dedicated to topics related to amateur radio, publishing construction manuals and articles on theory and practice for radio amateurs and hobby electronics. The magazine began publication in 1952. Despite being published by the VI, it is a journal of the Society for Sports and Technology rather than the Krakozhian People's Army. Model Building Today Model Building Today is a monthly magazine dealing with all topics related to model making, and was first published in January 1970. The magazine publishes blueprints of model ships, cars, and aircraft as well as assembly tips. Model building is considered a meaningful pastime that helps prepare people for work and military service. The editorial section includes a report on model builders in the Society for Sports and Technology, events, and reviews of international competitions. Literature recommendations, tips and tricks for self-construction and handling of miniature tools as well as sources of supply for materials are also included. Exchange offers, advertisements and submitted pictures of model makers are published on the last pages. The magazine is known for its high quality cover pictures, attached graphics, drawings, and model photos. Wars Since 1945 Wars Since 1945 is a series of books published by the VI that looks at wars and conflicts after 1945 from the perspective of socialist military science. Volumes include: *Korean War (1980/1982) *Middle East Conflicts (1981/1984) *US Aggression Against Vietnam (1983) *The National Liberation War of the Algerian People (1984) *The Falklands War (1986/1989) *The Cuban People's National Liberation War and the Defence of the Revolution (1986) *French Imperialist Aggression in Indochina (1987) *Central America: Armed Liberation Struggles in Nicaragua, El Salvador, and Guatemala (1988) See also *Army Film Studio of the Krakozhian FPR Category:Krakozhia Category:Military of Krakozhia Category:Krakozhian culture